1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron-emitting device adapted to a flat panel display and an image display apparatus using the electron-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surface conduction electron-emitting device utilizes a phenomenon in which an electron emission is produced by flowing an electric current to a conductive film, which is formed on a substrate and has a small area, in parallel to the surface of the film. An electron-emitting portion is generally formed on the conductive film with an energizing process (forming) beforehand. Specifically, DC voltage or boosted voltage, which is boosted very slowly, such as in 1 V/min., is applied to the both ends of the conductive film, so as to locally destroy, deform or transubstantiate the conductive film, whereby an electron-emitting portion that is in electrically high-resistive state is formed. At the electron-emitting portion, a gap is formed at a part of the conductive film, so that electrons are emitted from the vicinity of the gap.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H08(1996)-102251 discloses a technique in which a height regulating member having a sharp projecting shape is formed on a substrate, and a conductive film is formed thereon, in order to reduce electric power upon forming a gap.
JP-A No. 2006-66335 discloses an electron-emitting device having an electron-emitting portion on a convex surface.